


The Guy from the Beach

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery Character(s), Nico doesn't know, Not Beta Read, Older Characters, ghost!Percy, medium!nico, not too old though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: One evening, Nico finds himself at the beach, grieving about the loss of his sister. That is when he meets a comforting stranger.The day Nico comes looking after that guy, he learns the truth about him and himself. And maybe, Nico will be happy again...





	The Guy from the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while fighting the lack of energy of my phone's battery. And I won! Finished this before it broke down, yay!  
> I hope you like this little work, I got inspired somehow and the words just needed to flow out of me thrpugh my fingers :)  
> Enjoy!

The Guy from the Beach

It was late already, the sky dark and the sun chariot long out of sight, abandoning the sea in front of him. Lord Apollo was visiting the other half of the globe and had taken all the light and warmth of the sun with him. Not that Nico's life had been full of life and warmth after his sister had died. Three months ago, Bianca di Angelo had been the one victim of an earthquake in the forest, she had been on a hiking trip but had lost her group somehow. Now her family had lost her. Forever.

Nico sighed and kicked against a near stone, watching it rolling over the sandy ground. Ever since his sister died, his father had been burying himself in work, even more as he had done after their mother's death a few years ago. Nico had been only a toddler back then and Bianca had done her best to support their father and basically raised her brother alone. 

Taking a deep breath, the young teen looked up into the sky were stars were competing each other during sparkling. Bianca loved the sky at night. The legend of Artemis was the only one she would listen to when Nico would ramble about the Greek or Roman Gods or about Mythomagic,his favourite game. She had a special connection to the nature and after hearing so much about the virgin goddess, she had discovered her passion for archery - and she had been pretty good at it too.

"Are you up there?", whispered Nico,chasing after the few images, his sister had taught him - the bear, the hunter and the Gemini. He wasn't sure if he remembered them correctly but there was noone he could ask anymore.   
"I wish you were here. I need you, sorella. But now you're... gone and I don't even know the constellations anymore..."  
A tear ran down the teen's cheek and he angrily wiped it away. He had been crying enough by now.

A sudden voice startled Nico. "Those are the fishes, they are my favourite constellation", said someone. "And the only one I managed to memorise."  
When the stranger sat down next to Nico, the Italian was sure a good had emerged from the sea in front of him. The guy was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of swimming trunks, his dark hair was a wild dark mess and his eyes sparkled with the light of the stars captured in them. He didn't seem to be tall bit definitely quite fit, a swimmer maybe.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting you but you sounded just so heartbroken, I couldn't stand it. My name is Percy by the way', did the stranger introduce himself.  
"Nico", answered Nico, not really knowing why he was talking to a stranger at night. But somehow he felt safe with the other.  
"Do you want to talk about it?", asked Percy, voice soft.  
Nico shook his head. No, he would not talk about Bianca,not to someone he didn't know.  
"That's fine. I'll be here if you want to talk."

*A few days later*

Nico didn't know why, but he couldn't stop thinking about Percy. So one day, he decided that he needed to see that Percy wasn't there anymore. It wasn't possible after all, why should he be still there?

The beach was empty, aside from a lonely woman. She stood there, staring at the sea, a photography in her hands, a sad smile on her face. When she noticed Nico, she greeted him with a nod when suddenly the wind took the piece of paper out of her hand, it flying over to Nico.  
When he picked it up, he saw a young teen around his age standing in front of the ocean, a wild smile on his lips, seagreen eyes sparkling with happiness. The woman came over, softly taking away the photo.  
"Thank you, young man", said the woman, brushing a curl out of her face. She walked away but turned around when Nico called after her.  
"Excuse me! Who is this guy?" A bad feeling grew in Nico's stomach and he felt ready to cry but didn't really know why until he heard the answer from her.  
"That's my son, Percy. He... drowned here a few years ago. Do you...know him?"  
Nico shook his head. "No, I ... no. Sorry."

Long after he had met the woman, Nico was still siting on the beach, trying to find out, what was going on.  
"I'm growing insane", said the Italian, not bothering if anyone would listen to him.  
"Nope, you're not."  
Nico yelped and his head snapped around so fast, his neck cracked a bit. But he couldn't care less when his dark eyes met seagreen one's.  
"Y-you are death", stammered Nico, his breath hitching. Percy made a face.  
"You really know how to charm a guy. Yes, I am death. Happy now?"  
"W-what...?" Now it was official, Nico had gone mad. Or he was dreaming. Please, let this be a dream, thought the Italian.   
But as if he had been reading his thoughts, Percy shook his head.  
"You're not dreaming, nor have you gone mad. I just needed to talk to you and coincidentally, you're open to it. Like a medium or something", explained the death boy.  
Even though his brain was still kinda hung up on the medium-part, Nico managed to ask: "Why do you need to talk to me?"  
"Bianca sent me. She asked me to tell you that she's fine and that you need to live your life and be happy", said Percy, a sad smile on his face. "She is on the other side now."  
Nico frowned. "And why aren't you there?"  
Percy's face lit up again."I have still something to do around here."  
"Is it about your mother?", asked Nico carefully but Percy shook his head.   
"No, Mom and I are clear. I was asked to make sure you do as your sister said. She said that you're just as stubborn as she is."  
These words made Nico smile for the first time in three months.  
"That... sounds like Bia."

"Wait? A medium?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think ^~^


End file.
